The invention relates to an open-roof construction for a vehicle, comprising an air-guiding strip fitted on the front side of the roof opening and supported on both sides by spring members carried by the vehicle, the air-guiding strip and the spring members being accommodated underneath the sliding panel in the closed position of that panel, while the air-guiding strip is displaced upwards into the operative position by the spring members when the panel is being opened, and is moved downwards again into the rest position against the pressure of the spring members under the action of this panel when the panel is being closed.
In a prior-art embodiment of such an open-roof construction (Dutch Patent 79.778), a straight air-guiding strip is attached on both sides to a leaf spring. When the sliding panel is being closed, the panel engages with these leaf springs, the latter and the air-guiding strip being displaced downwards to the inoperative position in which these leaf springs and the air-guiding strip lie underneath the panel.
Although this known embodiment of the air-guiding strip has performed well in practice, there is the possibility, especially in the case of wider vehicles, that the air-guiding strip in its upper or operative position slightly moves down under the action of the wind force and starts vibrating, since the upwards component of the force applied by the leaf springs has its minimum value in this highest position of the air-guiding strip.